Rouge à Lèvres
by Kit2000
Summary: Cardia smiled softly to herself. She couldn't wait to find out how her husband would react to this new invention of French scientists.


_A/N Hi there! We are back with a little one-shot about Lupin and Cardia. The idea came to Anna this afternoon, and so we decided to write it before we forget it ^^''. It was Lupin's Birthday yesterday after all!_

 _Anyway, thank you for your patience. By the way, this fanfic is based more on the game than on the anime, but it doesn't matter haha. Cardia is cured from her poison in this story._

 _And one more thing._ _" **Rouge à Lèvres** " means " **Lipstick** " in French._

 _We hope you will like this little one-shot and tell us about your impressions!_

 _Thank you in advance!_

 _Please, read, enjoy and don't forget to review!_

 **Rouge à Lèvres**

Cardia was examining a little shining object in her hands. It was a brand new _something_ that French women used to put on their lips before kissing their beloved men. Saint Germain had given it to her as a gift after returning from Paris the previous day. He said that this " _Rouge à Lèvres_ " would be driving her husband crazy every time she would be kissing him.

Cardia smiled softly to herself. She couldn't wait to find out how her husband would react to this new invention of French scientists.

The young woman glanced at the clock. It was already past midnight but Lupin still hadn't appeared in their bedroom. With a little frown she got up from the bed and put a beautiful silky peignoir atop of her lacy black night-gown (another gift from courteous Saint Germain). She kept it especially for this night's event.

The woman walked out of the room to check on their little daughter, who was sleeping next door. After making sure that the little princess was alright, Cardia headed downstairs and stopped by the door of a cabinet. She took out a little mirror and a tiny item from the pocket of her peignoir and started to put the red texture on her lips. When she was satisfied with the result, Cardia placed the objects back in her pocket and entered the cabinet without knocking. As she predicted, her husband was sitting at his desk, writing something quickly on the white paper with a black raven's feather. There was a goblet of wine on the desk.

The young woman pursed up her lips in disapproval but walked to his side none the less. She stood next to his desk, facing him. Her hand lay on the table gracefully. He didn't even notice her presence until she tapped her nails soundly against the hard wooden surface. His eyes snapped up to look at her smiling face.

"When did you come?" he asked in disbelief.

"Happy Birthday, honey," she answered with a sigh and bent down to leave a kiss on his right cheek.

Lupin chuckled.

"It's too early for my Birthday".

"You think so? When did you look at the clock for the last time, the famous gentleman thief?" Cardia arched her eyebrow, crossing her arms on her chest.

His gaze shifted to the clock on the wall only to agape the next second.

"Sorry, I overworked again," the man said offering her an apologetic smile.

"I will forgive you for this last time," the beauty uttered, closing the distance between their faces again and placing a soft kiss on his other cheek. Arsene's arm encircled her waist and pulled her body to his, so that she would end up sitting at his lap.

"You are too kind, Madame Lupin," he whispered frankly before capturing her seducing lips in a sensual kiss. The flavour of her lips drove his senses to the top. She tasted delicious; he couldn't get enough of her lips as if they were the best dessert he had ever tried in his life. Lupin averted himself from her face half-heartedly to catch a needed breath. Her green eyes looked darker than usual, he noted. It meant that she had the same thoughts as him, and he smiled knowingly at her, winning her attention. 5 years of a married life didn't change their relations: it still felt like being on a honey-moon. He couldn't imagine his life without this naïve yet brave girl, without her soft touches and infinite love anymore.

"If you want to get your Birthday present, then I advise you to go to our bedroom, sweetheart," she said pleasantly, tracing his jaw-line with her index finger.

"I will follow you to the end of the world, my princess," Lupin declared, taking her hand in his and pressing the back of her palm to his lips, never breaking their eye contact. The man would never forget the feeling of not being able to touch her. She used to be a poisonous weapon five years ago, but now Cardia was just a normal human, whom he could love, caress and kiss endlessly.

"I don't ask you to go to the end of the world, just come to our bedroom tonight, Arsene," she laughed lightly and stood up from his lap. "I will be waiting".

With those words she took his goblet and pressed it to her cherry lips, taking a little sip of sour-sweet liquid. Her actions made his jaw drop to the floor. Lupin felt thirsty at once, as if he hadn't drunk anything for years. Of course, he couldn't even predict that those ways of seduction his petite wife was using were kindly suggested to her by their non-replaceable friend Saint Germain.

Meanwhile Cardia put the goblet back on the table soundlessly and after sending him a greatly promising gaze, spiced with a breathtaking smile, she slipped out of the cabinet.

" _She is perfect_ ," the man thought, licking his lips where her flavour was still on. He was about to finish all of the incomplete work and follow his beautiful girl, when his eyes caught a glimpse of his reflection in a mirror statuette on his table. The young man grinned broadly to himself, realizing how foolishly he must have looked in her eyes with red rouge à lèvres marks all over his face.

"No, she is ideal!" Lupin said out loud with admiration and stood up hurriedly from his armchair to run upstairs and meet his unpredictable wife in their private chamber.

The paper and the feather were gladly forgotten till the very morning.

 **The end**

 _A/N sooo? :love: :love:_


End file.
